


Alley of the kiss

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Legends, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: The legend goes that for a visiting young couple to guarantee 15 years of happiness in their relationship, the couple must kiss on the third step of the alley. A kiss in any of the other steps of the alley will bring seven years of sadness and heartache to the couple. It’s a Romeo and Juliet-esque Legend in a narrow alley that is a landmark to the city.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 20





	Alley of the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Been having this on my draft for a while until I finally decided to add to the Datzu tag,  
> this story is all over the place just like my brain but I this point I think that's just a regular thing with me. also is kinda rushed.
> 
> The story belongs to a true legend back in my home town I went to visit a few months ago and had this story in mind let me know if you know where the legend is from @ hyunschocopie on twitter or let me know what you think if this.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy :D 
> 
> *runs away and hides*

The legend goes that for a visiting young couple to guarantee 15 years of happiness in their relationship, the couple must kiss on the third step of the alley. A kiss in any of the other steps of the alley will bring seven years of sadness and heartache to the couple. It’s a Romeo and Juliet-esque Legend in a narrow alley that is a landmark to the city.

\-------------------

All of Tzuyu’s feelings rushed back when she laid eyes on the smiling blonde girl waiting for them at the airport, the ones she had tried so much to hide and thought it could stop with the distance, but now looking at this stunning girl in front of her, she feels stupid thinking that distance could ever help. 

They had time to catch up on the plane; after all, it would be a long flight to their destination. It started with the casual how you've been how's school, their non-existent love life; they both fell back to their old habits as they had never been apart for the past two years. 

Tzuyu had to admit she was enjoying the trip. She has to admit she was a bit skeptical at first, seeing as Sana and Momo were the ones that planned it, and they had no organization at all. Still, she was comforted on the fact that Dahyun was here too; she had a bit more sense of responsibility as she did not want to be lost across the world. 

After going around, all places, tourists, and locals frequent. They were spending time on the street market, tasting all kinds of food and snacks, buying cute clothes and gifts for the rest of their friends and family back home. Dahyun kept close to Tzuyu, their hands brushing with every step; it’s unknown who took whose hand first, but if you asked, they would both claim that was for safety, so they don't lose each other. Don't question it.

They had explored beautiful gardens, underground tunnels, some museums that Chaeyoung would have loved seeing. Momo had made every stop a photo session with Sana, just eagerly joining. They were sure they had enough to flood their social media. Other days were spent with them just walking around the city just looking at all the colorful houses and streets with their old history and architecture; it’s as if they had traveled in time. Tzuyu was enjoying the views and cityscape and maybe (definitely) the company from a certain short girl.

Tzuyu was sure her heart would explode at one point in this trip as she had forgotten just how it was to be with Dahyun. She felt herself blush at everything the girl said and did. She had forgotten how the older liked to cuddle, and them sharing a room was not helping Tzuyu as she was the go-to cuddle buddy now and always. They had gotten back to being their selves around each other. They only thing changing was Dahyun getting prettier and making Tzuyu flustered like a teenager.

Soon enough, their trip was coming to an end, and they only had one place to go for Sana and Momo, the hopeless romantics; it was almost the highlight of the trip, the well-known alley of the kiss.

As they walked towards the alley, they noticed the street was pretty colorful. It was the embodiment of a sunset with its hues of orange, yellow, and red and full of life with many couples and families and more shops.

There was a line for the said alley. It was long, but it does look like people take their time once they reach the designated place. They waited in line listening to the tragic story of how this place came to be. The story revolves around two young lovers from different backgrounds. The girl came from a well-to-do family whose father had a successful job within the silver mines, while the guy came from a poor miners family. The two lovers had a chance first encounter when the girl came to visit her father at work. At that moment, their destinies were intertwined. The couple would then sneak at night for a romantic liaison. The girls’ room was the top of the house, which faced the alley that would later be named after their tale. The young man managed to rent a small room that was directly opposite to her window and balcony. Unbeknown to the family, the couple would meet late at night and kiss over the narrow alley hence the name later on.

The young couple's secret became the rumor of the town that soon came to the father’s ears. The father was enraged that his daughter was entangled with a lowly miner that would bring shame to the family name. Refusing to believe the gossip of the town, the father decided to wait for the perfect opportunity when the lovers would come to their balconies and kiss over the street, followed by talk of sweet nothings to each other. Upon discovering the couple, the father stormed into the women's room, rage shocking the couple. In fear of his safety, the young man tried to jump over to his balcony, but the father had caught him by his heel and tripped him off the edge of the balcony and fell on the steps, instantly dying. The father's rage did not stop there as he grabbed a dagger lunging at the young woman pushing her off the balcony, falling to hear death on the steps next to the young man. It is rumored that the ghost of the two lovers bless the young couples with a life of happiness if they kiss on the location of the miner’s death, the third step.

Tzuyu saw how engrossed in the story Dahyun was, too, but could help glance now and then towards the older girl and the cute face she made through the story. They failed to realize a few things, one their hands somehow had found each other, two they were in line, whether intentional or not, with no turning back, and lastly, that the line had moved up pretty fast. To the point that the next ones up were their friends, followed by them.

Sana and Momo had noticed this but decided just to let whatever happens happen, considering how this trip had been going with secret glances, long stares, and the hand-holding. Sana wouldn't be surprised if they had gotten back to their old ways and cuddled in their free time back at the hotel. In all honesty, it was long overdue that those two finally admit what they feel for one another. They could see how both girls' faces went pale once the story ended, and they figured out that they were up next.

As the actual couple went up the steps to share the long-awaited lucky kiss and take the commemorable picture both on the step and the balcony, Tzuyu was having a mental breakdown. Was she really (finally) going to kiss the older girl something she had only wished many times before. How were they supposed to do this? They couldn't just go up there and kiss. They are not even a couple. Would the blessing from the ghost couple work for them? 

Dhayun could sense the inner turmoil going inside Tzuyu’s head as it was similar to what was happening to her. She squeezed her hand and smiled at her, silently letting her know that it was okay; they would be okay. This was the change that was meant to happen. Dahyun had been scared before, but for some reason, not anymore, they had been playing around the idea of more than friends, but the fear of losing their friendship and fear that things would change held them back.

The distance they had before this trip had made Dahyun painfully aware that they had changed without even trying they had lost touch. Yet, their feelings remain. She knew that if she didn't do anything now, they would go back to that painful distance and pathetic excuses of keeping in touch until eventually, they were back to their old routine of just sharing a few likes and a pitiful looking emojis on their Instagram. Both regretting not doing anything but being too cowardly to do anything then. So maybe if they were going back to that, at least let it be known that she tried, she put her feelings out, she decided to change things for the better.

Dahyun will also blame it on the story that it gave her some confidence that if she doesn't do it now, she will regret it, granted that was probably not what many people would gather from it at all. But it worked for her; let her be. Once their friends were done, Dahyun pulled the taller girl up to the third step of the alley and hoped the ghost of the couple was watching and blessing them. Right there in front of all those strangers looking at them, she put her hands on Tzuyu’s shoulders, getting closer to her face before closing her eyes and the gap between their lips. 

Tzuyu was still trying to wrap her head around what was happening as all went too fast one moment; they were just listening to the tale of this place then panicking about kissing Dahyun to kissing her. She almost forgot to kiss back, only realizing as Dahyun was pulling back, probably thinking she was being rejected. So throwing all caution to the wind, she wrapped her hands around the shorter’s waist and pulled her in, making her gasp at the response, which quickly turned into a smile. The oxygen became a necessary thing once again as both came apart from their moment, but with Tzuyu still chasing after Dahyuns lips as she would give up breathing forever if it meant she would never have to let go of her lips.

They soon remember where they were when they heard a loud cough. “You two do know people are waiting for their turn, right?” Sana was looking at them with a smirk on her face knowing well she would be able to tease them for a long time. But also happy that they finally finally got their shit together. 

Both girls turned a crimson red but shared a smile and walked down the steps holding hands, knowing there was a conversation to have later on, but now they would enjoy their time. After all, they had fifteen years(and more) of happiness to figure it out.

The couple may have had a tragic end in their time, but maybe their story didn’t end there whether they live in the afterlife together, blessing young couples with happiness when they share a kiss on the third step of that alley, or they moved on and lived a happy life together in their next life. One may never know, but for the time being, Tzuyu and Dahyun are thankful it brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with the ending it felt to rush but I just wanted to get it out, I might make a part 2 let me know in the comments.


End file.
